


Home where I belong. Phan

by KarmaBoundForYou



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaBoundForYou/pseuds/KarmaBoundForYou
Summary: A story where Dan and Phil realize that they aren't so different after all.OrWhere Dan goes to a new school and meets the teacher's pet Phil Lester. Only to find out that they are sharing a room on a abandoned floor, at the most prestigious school in the UK.





	1. The new kid and the tired lady

The air was cold, blowing harshly on my face. My hands were shaking, no strength left. A voice from the past resonating in my ear.

"Please Dan, please don't go. I can't lose you too."

My body was filled with sadness, aching to see my other again. But I know I couldn't do it, I had to stay away from the desirable happiness.

Two years before

There I was, stood before a giant building. The simple brown side walk seemed almost in a different world than the school it was a part of. The border of the school was blue, not bright but strong. Under it was a red, almost brownish red as it seemed to not have been painted in the last decade. Clutched in my left hand was a blue suitcase that my mother had bought me earlier this month. She said it was a good luck charm for my year at a new school. Stepping onto the ground, little rocks were spread around as my black and white sneakers stepped on them with all my force.

Entering the large school, I looked around the crowded area. Students were talking, loud chatter filling up every area of the entry way. Looking around, I tried to find a teacher who was alone, so I wouldn't have to speak up in a large crowd. Stood behind a pole was a man, not seeming much older than me, but his school ID made him stand out from the rest. Walking toward him, I somehow moved my suitcase across the room, without hitting any poor souls.

His black suit was crinkled, his brown hair curly. Looking down at his ID I saw the name of Chris.

"Hello, my name is Chris as you have probably seen from the name tag. What do you need?" Chris's voice was high pitched for his age, making me feel a little more confident about my winny the pooh voice.

"I just arrived, it's my first year here. Mind telling me where I am meant to go to find my room and other stuff?"

"Sure, here, i'll show you the way. It isn't very far. I followed the teacher down the beige hallway, soon turning to a large blue staircase with quotes written on the edge. Photos of graduates were hung on the wall, not many from what I saw.

"Just go up this staircase and turn left. There will be a man or woman, who knows, who will help you out with all the stuff you need. I have to get back to watching out on the other kids. By the way, what's your name, i'll see if i have you in any of my classes?"

"My name is Daniel Howell, but please call me Dan. Don't enjoy the long name very much."

"Makes sense Dan, I shall see you in my classes maybe?"

"Bye Teach."

I walked toward the desk, computer were surrounding the right side of the desk, papers and stick notes covering the other large side.

"Hello, sorry. A teacher named Chris told me to go here. My name is Dan. I am new here so I just need to know where to go?"

"Oh here, one sec." A creak came from a door to my right, and out came a black haired boy, his haircut seeming so similar to mine.

"Oh hey, name's Phil, and you are Dan if I heard that correctly?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I don't mean to be rude but you look so young to be working here." After that small sentence came a laugh unlike one I have ever heard before, it sounded magical almost, causing me to feel more relaxed and at home.

"Don't worry, I don't work here. Only doing this to help out cause the old lady seemed so flustered when I asked where I was meant to go. So i just ended up taking her spot why she went down to rest. I see why she was so overworked though. Anyway, sorry to ramble. What do you need?"

"Oh I don't need much mate, only my room and where to go after."

"Oh, so we are at the mate level now? And here just give me your full name and I will give you your room and room key. You won't go anywhere today just cause from what I have heard the headmaster wanted to give everyone a chance to settle in."

"Oh, name's Daniel Howell."

"Here, let me look it up." Phil said, slightly bitting down on his lip as he typed fastly into an old computer. "Oh, looks like you are my roommate that I was waiting for. We are room 469. Only ones in the school who get to sleep on the same floor as the teachers."Handing me a key, he asked me to wait for him since his volunteer was done anyway. Walking into the elevator the calm music played, filling my ears.

"Hey Dan, should probably introduce myself fully. Name's Phillip Lester. But please call me Phil"

"Well you know mine, but anyway. Name's Daniel Howell. But call me Dan.

"Got it Dan, by the way? Did you know your name rhymes with Spaniel Towel?"

"No I did not my dear mate, no I did not. Did you know your name rhymes with Shallop Jester?"

"Nope" Phil said pooping the P. "But I do know this, I think we are going to become very close."

"I think so too." And for once, it felt like I was certain. 

 

Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions please tell me.   
Until then...  
Goodbye!


	2. The apartment tour and the smaller bed

The creak of the floor resonated in my ears as my roommate ran quickly in front of my stealing the large bed, leaving me with the small twin bed.

"Phil! You get the smaller bed."

"What why Dan? I got here first, no reason for you to be a sore loser." He said to me, giving me a wink in the process.

"I'm not a sore loser, I'm just taller after all."

"By like half an inch!"

"Still taller!"

"Fine, I'll take the smaller bed. Meanie!" Lifting his bag, he slowly dragged his bag across the apartment dorm.

"I'm joking Phil! No need for the puppy eyes."   
"Yay, thanks Danny Boy!"

"Keep up that nickname and I'll take that bed from you in your sleep!"

"Fine..."

"Besides Phil, I brought my own bed, the small bed will be replaced in a few hours."

"Oh"

"Here, let's unpack." Moving around the boxes that were mailed to our room, I started unpacking.

Hours passed, my new bed eventually being moved in. Since there were two rooms, we each got to decorate our own space. My room was to the right, Directly to the left corner of the room was my bed, it's black and grey squares representing my soul. Beside it was two small black tabled each with their own drawers. Inside was random junk, a place that would never be cleaned again. Then to the back of the room was my dresser, once again representing me with its dull black covering it. Finally across from it was a piano, but instead of a proper seat, I used this random chair that had the form of a butt.

Walking across the small hall, I reached Phil room, the corner of his door touching mine. Entering, his room seemed almost completely different than mine. Inside was a bright green and blue squared blanket. On the floor was a greyish carpet, surprisingly clean from our recent move. At the foot of his bed was an antique chest, his beige dresser across from it. But one thing that I was quite jealous of was hit large flat screen TV that stood directly across fro his bed, seeming perfect for relaxing.

Directly beside his room was a kitchen, the glass door injuring me the second we arrived. Causing my new roommate to laugh at me very loudly It was a simple kitchen, just a sink at the very end with a dishwasher beside it, nothing but counters covering the left side of the white floor.

Across from the large kitchen was the last room in the house. Inside was our lounge, covering the walls were marvel posters in frames. My favourite was the iron man. Then was our dinning table, the most unique part of our house. Different coloured chairs covered the plain brown wood table. Then directly beside the door was a brand new couch, that would be soon earning a crease. In front of it was a grey carpet and a brown wooden table. But of course, to finish of the room, we had a large TV that the school had given us and a fireplace that students weren't meant to get. But since we were with the teachers on the top floor we got one.

"Dan?"

"Oh, sorry Phil. Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah, you just started to zone out so I got worried."

"Oh sorry."

"Well, you know. If you really want to make up for it, you can do me one simple favour."

"Which would be?"

"Play Sonic with me and... watch every single episode of Hunter X Hunter before Halloween."

"Deal"

And then we started.

 

Please comment and vote. Also, please give me your honest opinion, it helps!

Until then...

Goodbye!


	3. The mysterious girl and the shaking Phil

The air was cool, the bright sun shining in from my large windows. 

“PHIL!” I yelled out, being to lazy to actually go look for him.

“Y-y-yes, d-dan?” Looking up from my pillow, I saw Phil shaking. His eyes wide, and the stutter in his voice seemed so scared. 

“Phil, are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t know that I had yelled so angrily. I’ll stop, I’m really sorry Phil.”

“It’s alright, it’s nothing. J-just reminded m-me o-of something.”

“If your sure” Breakfast seemed to have past so slowly, neither me nor Phil talking why we each eat our cereal. Looking at the clock I realized that school would be starting soon, so as anyone would. I left the room, quickly saying by to Phil, asking him if he was alright and wanted for me to wait for him. A quick shake of the head told me something was up compared to yesterday when we first meet. Looking down at my schedule, I tried my best to memorize it.

Monday:  
9 -10 : Basic Biology in room 159 with Mr. Erikson  
10 -11 : Mathematics in room 224 with Ms. Sammy  
11-12 : Advanced English Language Arts in room 187 with Mr. Liguori  
12-1:30 : Lunch in the cafeteria  
1:30 - 2:30 : Free Study period in library  
2:30 - 3:30 : Physical Education in the gym with Mrs. Summers

Tuesday:  
9 - 10 : Beginner French Language Arts in room 174 with Madame Tonier  
10 -11 : Music in Music room with Ms. Nelly or Arts in room 223 with Mr. Clarkson  
11 - 12 : Physical Education in the gym with Mrs. Summers  
12 - 1:30 : Lunch in the cafeteria  
1:30 - 2:30 : History in room 132 with Mr. Carnison  
2:30 - 3:30 : Mathematics in room 224 with Ms. Sammy

Wednesday  
9 - 10 : Advanced English Language Arts in room 187 with Mr. Liguori  
10 - 11 : Physical Education in the gym with Mrs. Summers  
11 - 12 : Beginner French Language Arts in room 174 with Madame Tonier  
12 - 1:30 : Lunch  
1:30 - 2:30 : Music in Music room with Ms. Nelly or Arts in room 223 with Mr. Clarkson  
2:30 - 3:30 : Free Study Period in library 

Thursday  
9 - 10 : Free Study period in library  
10 - 11 : History in room 132 with Mr. Carnison  
11 - 12 : Basic Biology in room 159 with Mr. Erikson  
12 - 1:30 : Lunch in cafeteria  
1:30 - 2:30 : Physical Education in the gym with Mrs. Summers  
2:30 - 3:30 : Mathematics in room 224 with Ms. Sammy 

Friday  
9 - 10 : Basic Biology in room 159 with Mr. Erikson  
10 - 11 : Physical Education in the gym with Mrs. Summers  
11- 12 Advanced English language arts in room 187 with Mr. Liguori  
(School is a half-day on Fridays and Holidays here at Academy Prep for the gifted and talented) 

Even though Friday was a half day I couldn’t seem be disappointed as my last day before a short period of freedom would be Biology and Physical Education. Also, walking in the crowded hallways to go to my first class of Basic Biology, I couldn’t help wonder if Chris was any of my teachers since I never got his last name. Walking into my first class, I sat at the very back, trying to avoid any social interaction. Luckily, no one came to sit beside in my first class of Basic Biology. As I had guessed, Mr. Erikson was an old man with hardly any hair remaining on his head. But as luck would have it, Mr. Erikson was strict, yelling at everyone to ‘Shut up’ the minute he entered the room. Quickly finishing the pop quiz he gave us on our very first day, I walked out of the room as quickly as I could, trying to avoid his gaze as he started to correct it. 

Arriving at my next class of Mathematics, we had Ms. Sammy. She was young and has long red hair. She was very kind and made the introductory course seem very fun. I had a feeling that I would like her classes very much, even though I would probably fail them with my horrible skills at algebra and geometry. 

Finally arriving in a class I was sure to enjoy, I arrived in my advanced english class. Even though I was only in grade 10, I aced grammar and that was enough to put me into this class. Entering the beige coloured room, I said ‘hello’ to the teacher without even looking his way. Sitting at the very back like I did in my other previous classes, I started to take stuff out.  
“Hello everyone, my name is Chris Liguori and I will be your new english teacher. I see that we have some students who I haven't met yet, so I will go around passing a hat with numbers and that will be your new seat partner for the first term!” Cries came from around the classroom as many kids from the grade above me started to complain to the teacher. Looking up I saw that it was the Chris that I had met in the hallway and I started to feel a sudden embarrassment for saying hello without even looking his way. Giving him an apologetic look, I pulled a number out of the hat to find out no one else had gotten it.

“Well, looks like Dan is the lucky one. He will be giving the new students and tour and will be their seat partners” After those words were said two students came in, one I new very well.  
“Please introduce yourselves.” Chris said.  
“Hello my name is Phil Lester.”  
“Hello my name is Vera, glad to meet you all.” Looking at the two, I smiled at Phil hoping to try to push whatever happened this morning to be forgotten but after I quickly glared at Vera. This wasn't going to be to great a year after all.

Thank you all for reading. Please give me your honest opinion and please vote.   
Until then...  
Goodbye!


End file.
